The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic biological and medical problems. This is to be done by the application of chemistry to the study of the structures of biomolecules, by the synthesis and study of chemical compounds, and by the study of the interactions of chemicals with cells, such as T241 sarcoma cells and B16 melanoma cells, in vitros and with tumor cells and tumors in C57B1/6N mice and nude mice. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, photochemistry selenium chemistry, biochemistry, medicinal chemistry, tissue culture, and cancer chemotherapy.